All of me
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Surprisingly, Brittany screws up this time. She screwed up BIG TIME. Will Santana forgive her?


Usually between both Santana and Brittany, Santana would highly be the one who screws things up between the two of them. But this time, Brittany S Pierce was the one that screwed up, _big time. _

_What did she do? _You ask? Well, lets see what she didn't do. Oh, she didn't break up with Artie, she didn't take much consideration that Santana was about to be outed in front of the whole school, oh what else? There's so much more, probably lost count.

Yeah, of course Brittany cares about Santana. Why wouldn't she? She loves Santana more than unicorns and ducks itself. This time though, she screwed up. And if she wants to win her best friend back, she better hurry.

* * *

_"I love you, Brittany." Artie says while leaning in for a kiss. _

_"I love you too, Artie." they both lean in for a kiss which Artie immediately deepened. Unbeknownst, Santana was at the back of them, watching the scene unfold right before her eyes. She could feel the tears swelling and they were about to drop. It was valentines day, the day that Santana hated the most. But since she was in love with Brittany, she got her a bouquet of roses which caused a 100 bucks, which to her were definitely over fucking priced. She didn't care though. It was all for Brittany until she saw...,that. _

_Brittany felt someone staring at her, so she pulled out from the kiss and turned behind, finding Santana staring at them with a very broken expression, and she could see that her best friend already has tears falling down her cheek. _

_Before Brittany could console her friend, Santana ran out and went to the one place she could cry her eyes out, under the bleachers. _

_"Santana! Wait!" it was too late. The Latina had already ran out of the hall way. Brittany said a quick goodbye to her boyfriend and made her way to one of Santana's 'secret hiding spots'. _

_Brittany had hoped that Santana would be under the bleachers, although she doubt her luck would be in use. She made her way to the bleachers and to her extent, her best friend was down there. She slowly crawled down and approach Santana quietly, not wanting her to run away or yell and scream at her. _

_"San...," Brittany started. Santana was plucking out flower petals. She looked at Brittany with the most broken face Brittany has ever seen and she continued plucking out the petals. "I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry." The Latina still hadn't bulge and the blonde was starting to feel a little worried. '_

_Was she going to stop being my friend again?'_

_"Artie is my boyfriend," Santana flinched at the word boyfriend and it didn't go unnoticed by Brittany who continued anyway. "He's my boyfriend, and I should be kissing him. I know how you feel towards me and I do love you back too. So much. But I love him too and that would be totally unfair to break up with him." _

_Santana felt anger boil in her body and she couldn't stand it anymore. She was sick of waiting for Brittany. She was sick of having to 'wait'. Don't get it wrong, Santana would gladly wait a million years if she had to. But with Brittany kissing Artie all the god damn time, she just couldn't handle the pain anymore. _

_"You don't fucking get it Brittany!" the blonde flinch at Santana's sudden outburst. It wasn't everyday that Santana would raise her voice at Brittany, or even call her by her full name. "I love you! Like, I really really love you! Not in a best friend way. I'm basically being outed by that stupid ad and I'm trying to find a way to come out to my parents. I also need to keep my fucking reputation on check. And to top it all off, I'm in love with my best friend who doesn't feel the same. What sucks the most is that I need her. I need her so fucking much now. But she's too busy shoving her tongue down someone's throat. So, excuse me if I'm being a total bitch." Santana snapped at her and look down on her shoes._

_Brittany was completely dumbfounded now. She had no idea that she had so much effect on her best friend. She knew Santana love her, but she didn't know she really love her. _

_"San, I-I'm sorry. I'm here n-now." _

_"No! It doesn't matter anymore. I'm coming out to my parents tonight because the ad is coming up tomorrow. Since I've been dealing with this alone, why not fucking end it alone too. Have fun on your date with Artie." Just like that, Santana stood up and walked away from a now, crying Brittany. _

_"Wha-what have I done. I'm sorry San... I love you so much." _

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Q!" Brittany has been ranting on and on about how she was such an idiot for abandoning Santana when she needed her the most.

"Britt, Santana really cares about you. I'm sure you really care about her too. So, just find a way to show her how much you care and love her. Serenade her I guess." Quinn shrugs.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks a lot Quinn!" Brittany thanks the head cheerleader, happily and walks out of the school toilet.

"Uh sure?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

This is it. This is where I'll tell her everything and hope that she will still want me. I hope she does, because I really want her. I love her so much, I hope she realizes that. With that, Brittany took a deep breath and walk towards Santana's locker.

"Hey San."

Santana stare up at Brittany's eyes and look at her sadly. She continued looking for her books for her next class. Completely ignoring that Brittany was here.

"San, I know you probably hate me right now. So, I'll just come out and tell you." Brittany says calmly trying to remember everything she had planned out to say.

"Santana, I love you. I love you more than a friend kind of way. I'm in love with you. I broke up with Artie, I know how stupid I must have been to pick him over the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met. I'm so sorry it took me this long to figure it out. To figure out that you are the only one for me. I love you, San. I hope you still love me back, because I'd really like to be your girlfriend. I know that I-"

Before Brittany could have finished what she wanted to say, Santana had lean in and kiss her sensually. She kissed Brittany the softest she's ever kissed anyone, and she loved it. So did Brittany.

"I love you, B." Santana said as she pulled out of the kiss, while still cupping her cheek.

Brittany took a moment to catch some air. "I love you too, San" and with that, they continued kissing each other in the middle of the hall way, in front of Santana's locker.

**_That's where it all started. The locker. The motherfucking locker._**


End file.
